What's in the Box?
by whennext2you
Summary: It's almost Christmas and House decides to give a present to Wilson. Slash Hilson House/Wilson.


**Title:** What's in the Box?

**Characters:** Greg House and James Wilson and Cuddy and the rest of the kids. I do not own House or the rest of the cast

**Couple:** House/Wilson

**Rated: **T for boy on boy and mild sarcasm (:

**Summary:** It's almost Christmas so House has a present for Wilson.

* * *

There are 30 days in November, 31 days in December. Those smart people decide to order online for their gifts to their loved ones in November or already head to the book store for that one movie/book, or the mall to buy specific cookware or electronic. But then most of the Americans spend all of December running to the mall that last weekend before Christmas sprinting to good sales and trying to pick up those clothes that stores are quickly running out of.

Oh yes, the magical time of the year.

House sat in his office, his feet were on his desk and he was reading a newspaper. He had just lost a patient the night before so he had barely gotten any sleep. There was a lukewarm coffee sitting on his desk, only one light was on and he was drifting from being awake to being asleep. Besides the mess of papers on his desk and his turned off computer there was also a small box wrapped in winter paper. The card was wrapped inside the gift, but House knew it was for Wilson. He had decided to give it to him today. But he was just really tired.

It was a slow day and Cuddy had walked in a few hours ago telling him to go home and get some sleep. That's what the rest of his kids did; they definitely did not have to be told twice.

"_House," Cuddy had said entering his office, the lights on his ceiling were shining extremely bright, she looked up and blinked away turning off those light almost immediately. She stepped into the office wearing a turtle neck and a skirt. House counted 6 steps until she stopped a few steps away from him. "You're tired; you should go home and get some sleep."_

"_And miss the rest of the excitement _here_;" he asked hinting sarcasm, "I'd rather die."_

_She sighed slightly and turned around, "I can tell I won't change your mind, but the offer is still there." She then stepped out of the room and closed the door behind her._

He turned the page in his newspaper, it was already 10 a.m. he decided he had had enough and got up. He was waiting for Wilson to come barge through his door, but he didn't. He stood up and limped over to his cane which was resting against the wall. He picked up the package and went to find his friend.

He headed to Wilson's office, but no one was there. Then he walked into Cuddy's office and then stopped. She looked up at him then to his package then to him once again.

"House? Were you planning on leaving?"

"No," he said, he was slightly getting irritated by the fact that she was so worried, "why? Did you want to fire me?"

"That's not what I meant Ho-"

"Have you seen Wilson?" she paused for a second processing her flustered words and then straightened up.

"Yes," she said, "not to long ago, I was in the lobby when he walked in this morning." House glanced out the window; it was really snowing this morning. "I gave him a file of one of his patients," House knew the one she was talking about; "he should be with her right now."

He then backed out of the room mumbling a thanks. He limped down the hall and walked towards one of the patient rooms. It was a 3 minute walk. And then his pager went off. He was only a few rooms down, it was Taub.

_Was there a time when you wanted us to come back?_

God, House thought, those no good brainless children.

_Sure, or I can just stay here all day and do cases by myself. I'm busy right now contact the rest of the little kiddies._

There was a page back but House ignored it and walked to the room. Sure enough, Wilson was sitting there with a little girl who had cancer. She didn't have any hair but she was wearing a purple hat and was sitting on the bed under some blankets.

"Hannah," he said and touched her hand, "I need you to be patient. Your mom just ran to get you something warm to drink." The little girl looked like she had been crying. A woman hurriedly passed House ignoring his presence. She had a warm cup of tea in her hands and Wilson looked up as she walked in and spotted House standing by the door.

"Excuse me," he said to the patient and her mother. She nodded and gave her daughter the drink. He walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. "House," he began eyeing the present, "what's up, did you need something. Like advice to give that gift to Cuddy." House scowled at him and Wilson smiled back.

"I wasn't going to give this to _her_, dimwit." He leaned on his cane a little.

"Oh?"

"Yes, _'Oh?'_ I was hoping a better reaction from you; I spent _all_ night wrapping it up," he shoved the box into Wilson's stomach. He then limped away with a smile on his face. Wilson was very confused. He looked at the present and watched as House rounded the corner. He walked into the patients room wondering what the hell was in the box. After the Chemotherapy session, the oncologist walked back to his office and walked past the area where House was scribbling on the white board writing down symptoms of the case. His duckling's were examining the board carefully and starting to talk. House looked over and saw Wilson looking at him. House gave him a loose smirk and Wilson gave him a strange look back. House then began to ask questions in a loud voice. Wilson continued to walk passed and then got to his office.

When he opened his office door he stepped in and closed it with his foot. He set the box on his coffee table. He leaned against his desk trying to figure out _why_ House would get him a present for Christmas, with still no comprehension of the situation, he walked over to the box and lifted it up, he shook it lightly. There was definitely something inside that clanked against the box lightly. It wasn't very heavy, but it did make lots of noise. He sat down on his couch and opened the wrapping paper. Underneath there was a box that had written on it _'Pro' _it was some sort of companies box. He opened up the box that was once covered in paper.

Inside there was a picture frame. It was upside down. He lifted it up gently and sitting in the frame covered in glass was a picture of House and himself. He looked at it closely. They seemed to be walking down a hallway and they were laughing happily. Their shoulders were brushing together. Wilson was in a lab coat with pens in his pocket. He was wearing a light green dress shirt underneath and a brown long tie, the tie that he had decided to wear today but with a cream colored shirt. House was in a nice coat with a gray t-shirt that said _'Everyone has problems.'_ He was slightly bent backwards from laughter.

Wilson lifted up the box and looked at the letter. He opened the envelope and examined House's messy hand writing.

_Dear Wilson,_

_Since you opened this so early I'm assuming you haven't looked behind the picture in the picture frame. I just picked my favorite photo but feel free to change it to your favorite._

Wilson stopped and set down the letter. He picked up the frame from his lap and undid the latches in the back. There were 3 other photos behind the one that he had started with. He took them out making sure he didn't get any finger prints on the photos and leafed through them. The first one was a picture of them sitting in Wilson's office and talking. Wilson had his hands folded on his desk and House had his legs kicked up on Wilson's couch. He was holding his cane on his stomach and twirling it in circles. Wilson seemed to be talking while House was looking at the ceiling. The next one was of Wilson with his hands on his hips. He was standing in front of a wall and House was in front of him. Wilson seemed to be giving House a lecture and House was whining from the look on his face. The final photo was of the two of them have lunch in the cafeteria, House was reaching for a fry and looked like he was talking to Wilson as if telling him a joke, and Wilson was holding his drink and smiling at him.

The strange thing was, Wilson had remember all of these days, all of the conversations they were having, everything. He then put the pictures back inside the frame agreeing with House that he liked the one of them talking in the hallway and laughing best.

He began to read again:

_And since I know you like the one I chose best I'm just gonna come right out and say it. For a few days of a couple of weeks I hired someone to stay hidden and follow us around to take pictures of us. Those were just my top 4; I have an entire envelope of just us, if you wanna see? Which I know you will._

_I know this seems sudden because I've never given you a present in all the time we've been friends, but I decided that this was a good year to start because I've realized something. I know this is lame because I'm not telling you this in person, but it's just easier to write out feelings then say them. And I'm not making up anything._

_I started this project back in the summer time, I've given it lots of thought and I knew that if I wanted to get you something it couldn't be store bought, it had to be something that really meant something to me. That's why I decided pictures of us having a good time would be the best gift to give you. I finally worked up the courage to give this to you, and to say this to you._

_So here it goes…Wilson, for about as long as I remember you've always been there for me, through all of my break-ups, injuries, stupid mistakes and pranks. I know there is a slim chance that you feel the same way, but you've been my longest relationship and I know there is something more between us. I'm sure you feel it too. We are more than friends, you are…well…you know. I guess you can figure that out. I really like you, James, and maybe you don't feel the same way but for me, keeping it bottled up inside wasn't helping me, so I just wanted you to know that._

_Yours,_

_Gregory House_

Wilson inhaled sharply and reread the letter a few more times. He got up from the couch and started pacing around the room. He kept thinking about his own feelings. House and come out to him, addressed him as James and there were no hints of sarcasm _anywhere_ in that letter. He grabbed the letter and frame and walked over to House's office. He let himself inside and House was reclined in his chair, asleep. Wilson had just begun to figure out his own feelings for the strange doctor. He set down the frame and letter on House's desk and quietly walked over to the sleeping man.

He smiled at the doctor's calm breathing and leaned over the older man. He brushed his fingers over House's rough stubled cheeks and pressed his lips lightly against the older man's lips. House didn't really stir as Wilson got up to leave. He reached the door when House awoke.

"So," he said, "you were just gonna kiss-and-run?" Wilson blushed madly, he turned back to see the older doctor smirking at him.

"Well," Wilson began, "I was going to let you have some peace."

"That was interrupted when you walked into the door.

"You were awake?"

"I haven't slept for 24 hours."

"You're crazy," Wilson gasped and looked down at the other doctor.

"Well, I guess that makes me your crazy person," House smiled at him and ushered Wilson back over to him. Wilson sighed with a grin and walked back setting his belonging back on his desk. He leaned over House who grabbed his tie and twirled in his fingers. He then yanked the tie down and Wilson stumbled forward and onto House's lap.

"Much better position," House said with another one of his famous smirks, and pulled Wilson's tie down the rest of the way until their lips met in a needy contact. Everything felt so right, they were together and everything was perfect.

When they both needed air House said, "Merry Christmas, James."

"Merry Christmas, Gregory House," with than House leaned up and kissed his friend again.


End file.
